


gonna fall right out of bed

by showbenis



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Voyeurism, anyways. enjoy, fellas you ever go to a beach house with your best friend and jerk off in the same bed with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showbenis/pseuds/showbenis
Summary: Bill and Ted take a week at Missy's beach house for a most excellent Wyld Stallyns writing retreat - but when it turns out the place is a lot smaller than they expected, and only has one bed, things sort of take a turn.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	gonna fall right out of bed

**Author's Note:**

> title credit to led zeppelin's the lemon song, yes this is smut how did you know klamsdf
> 
> ALSO THOUGH! this is a gift fic for the jester u server spring exchange for jay who is. extremely sweet and truly excellent i hope you love it jay thanks for all you do in return please enjoy this porn iajskdmfl

The thing is - Ted is, of course, most grateful that Missy offered her beach house as a Wyld Stallyns writing retreat. It gives him and Bill a free place to stay, a view of the open ocean, and a most needed vacation.

On the other hand, he’s also feeling a little like the excellent nature of the place may have been exaggerated. Maybe all her talk about spiritual recentering and creative energies just gave him the wrong idea, but Missy’s house is less of a house and more of a - cabin. Somebody else might even call it a shack. It’s a tiny little place - and it is free standing, but it’s got just three rooms. A combination living room/kitchen area, a bedroom with just one bed, and a bathroom with a toilet and a shower.

True, it’s totally standalone, and there’s no neighbors close enough to be bothered with the sounds of their music - but it simply is not what Ted had in mind.

“Dude, this place is kind of-” Ted starts, not sure how to finish without sounding totally ungrateful.

“Grody?” Bill offers, looking at the one, sagging couch in the living room.

Ted shrugs, and nods a little. He knows they hardly have room to talk, living in their tiny apartment - but Missy totally has actual money now - and besides, at least he and Bill painted their place and put up posters. This beach house is mostly just wood paneling and bland carpet - it’s a little sad.

There is also, of course, the bed issue. Ted walks into the bedroom and edges around the side to set down his bag, and bounces a little on the edge. It’s bigger than their beds at their apartment - but not by too much. It’ll fit the both of them, but probably not without some knee knocking.

To be fair, they used to share beds as kids. Many a childhood sleepover had ended with both of them tucked under the covers, each with a goodnight kiss from Mrs. Preston while she’d still been around. Back then, though, they’d been a lot smaller. Once they hit high school, Mr. Preston bought an air mattress, and Bill almost never slept over at the Logan household, because neither of them really wanted to deal with Ted’s dad.

“I guess one of us could always sleep on the couch,” Ted offers, picking his bag up again. “I mean - it’s probably not too heinous.”

“Well - I mean, the bed’s not that small,” Bill says hesitantly, flopping onto it. “And we’re the only ones here, so nobody’s gonna say anything.” He bounces a little, and sits back up with a laugh. “Plus, dude, you’re totally not gonna fit on the couch, and I don’t really think it looks very supportive. If we both sleep here we’ll get better sleep, and we need to be well-rested for our songwriting plans.”

Bill’s right, obviously. Just for some reason, Ted feels a little strange about it. He shrugs anyways, and nods, and sets his bag back down. “Good point, Bill. It has been a long time since we shared but - you’re right if nobody’s here to make fun of us, it seems pretty silly.”

“Yeah, dude,” Bill says, scooting over to knock their shoulders together. “It’s just us.”

Ted smiles at that, and lets his shoulder rest against Bill’s, the upper parts of their arms pressed together. It gives him a fluttery kind of feeling as he nods back. “Yeah,” he says softly. 

Something about the way Bill says it really makes it hit home for him - this is like their apartment but even better. Nobody’s gonna call them or bother them all weekend. They can’t piss off their neighbors or get any noise complaints - it’s just the two of them in this little place with their notebooks, and their guitars, and the ocean right outside their window.

Still thinking, Ted flops back onto the bed and giggles a little. “I think this is going to be a most resplendent week, Bill, my friend.”

Bill smiles down at him, and reaches out so they can wiggle their fingers together. “I agree, Ted, my friend.”

For a little while, they just lay there, crashed out on the bed with their shoes still on, talking and joking about nothing in particular. The drive seems to have left them both sleepy and dazed, and now that they’ve settled in, neither of them want to get back up just to run down to the surf.

As they fall into quiet again, Ted realizes he can actually hear the sound of the ocean from the bed, and it makes him sit up and look over to the window, leaning up just to catch a glimpse of the waves.

When he glances back at Bill, he finds that he’s being watched, and he blinks and smiles, ducking his head out of embarrassment. “Sorry, dude, I just - I realized I can hear it from the room, you know? I got distracted.”

“It’s okay, Ted,” Bill says quietly, sitting up and stretching, arms over his head. His shirt rides up so Ted can see his stomach, and the lines of his hips, and he stares for a moment before tearing his eyes away. For some reason that keeps happening lately - more and more, he keeps watching Bill, just getting lost in staring at the flush on his skin or the veins in his arms as he moves.

It’s not like Ted has no idea why - it’s just that he’s been trying really hard to ignore it, and hoping he’ll just like, get over it sometime soon.

Sitting on the bed he’s going to be sharing with Bill for the rest of the week, he’s starting to realize that might not be as simple as he thought.

“You wanna go outside, dude?” Bill continues, and Ted’s head snaps up, eyes locking onto Bill’s as he tries to push down his own guilty flush.

“Yeah, sure, dude,” he agrees, nodding. “Sounds good.”

In that moment, he probably would have agreed to anything just to change the subject, so he’s glad Bill just wants to go out on the beach after all.

They both get changed into their swim trunks, and run outside in their bare feet, racing through the sand and down into the waves. Neither of them are particularly good at surfing or really anything else in the water that requires a lot of practice, but they still love going to the beach just to kick up the water and splash around.

Ted dips under the surface of the water, and closes his eyes for a moment just to listen to the sounds - but soon Bill grabs onto him and tugs him back up, and they both laugh as they push water at each other and sputter when the salty spray gets into their mouths.

Bill looks most handsome - the way the water glistens on his skin, catches in his eyelashes and weighs down his curls. Ted laughs and plays around and tries not to stare too much - but being so close to Bill, shirtless and wet, is making something spark in his stomach. He dives back under the water, trying to cool off, but when he comes back up again, Bill’s right in front of him, pink in the face and shoving at his shoulders.

Kicking his legs out, Ted swims away and laughs, but he can still feel the way Bill’s fingers slipped against his skin, the way his fingers pressed a little harder so he didn’t lose his grip.

“Come on, dude, before you get sunburned,” Ted says as he makes his way towards the shore, conscious of the flush on Bill’s skin and the fact that neither of them bothered with sunscreen before they ran out here. He gets a sudden image in his mind - flashes of Bill’s skin, warm under his hands, and he blushes again as he digs his toes into the sand.

“Totally not fair that you don’t even have to worry about it, dude,” Bill grumbles, but he’s smiling as he nudges Ted with his elbow and walks past, and Ted grins back at him easily as they stumble back into the house.

Once they’re back inside, Ted wipes his sandy feet off on the rug and steps out of the way to let Bill get past him. “You should take the first shower, dude, make sure we can take care of it if you did get sunburned.”

“You’re probably right,” Bill agrees, nodding and nudging his shoulder against Ted’s. “Thanks, dude.”

He smiles, and shakes out his curls, and Ted watches again as he hikes up his swim trunks as he makes his way into the bathroom. He can see water trailing down from Bill’s shoulders, down the line of his spine to the small of his back, and that’s where his eyes are when the door closes and blocks his view.

He glances down and realizes he’s started to chub up in his trunks, so he rushes to the bedroom to change into drier clothes and try to distract himself so he’s not just thinking about Bill in the shower in the other room.

Once he’s changed, he goes into the kitchen and checks out the refrigerator to see what kind of food they have on offer. He kind of zones out, with his head in the cool air, but he manages to shake himself out of it when he hears Bill turning off the shower.

Leaning one arm up on the fridge door, he peeks over it as Bill walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, just wearing a towel. Then he ducks back down and hides his flushed face in the refrigerator again.

“Dude, if you wanna grab a shower, I can handle dinner,” Bill says, leaning out of the bedroom - and Ted leans around the door to blink at him.

“You sure, Bill?”

Bill grins at him and nods. “Totally, dude. Get all the sand out of your hair and stuff, I can make us some sandwiches or - maybe just order something.”

“Okay,” Ted agrees, grinning and nodding as he heads into the bathroom.

The trouble is - the bathroom is still all warm and humid, and it smells like Bill’s soap, the same kind he uses at home. Ted takes one deep breath, and immediately his face heats up as he starts to chub up again.

He pushes his briefs down with his shorts, and glances down at his cock as he turns on the water. He wonders if Bill did the same thing - if he wrapped a hand around himself in the shower, if he threw his head back and bit his lip and tried not to make any noise so Ted wouldn’t hear him.

Ted knows the kind of choked off grunts Bill makes in bed at home, when he thinks Ted’s asleep. It doesn’t happen a lot, but it’s happened more than once - enough that Ted can think back and remember the sounds clearly.

He takes off his shirt, and steps into the shower, and presses his forehead against the cheap linoleum. He wraps one hand around his cock, just enough to feel the pressure, and has to hold his breath just to stop the whine at the back of his throat.

And then he stops, and lets go.

To be fair, this shouldn’t really feel any different from their apartment. He jerks off in the apartment while Bill is still home all the time. Sometimes he does it on purpose when Bill is at work, and they’re on different shifts, but sometimes he can’t. It feels different, though, somehow, when there’s no other people around to blame it on, and Bill’s not watching the TV or playing his guitar in the living room.

The whole small house feels strangely quiet, and the air in the bathroom is still heavy with steam. Ted brushes his fingers over his cock, and knocks his head gently against the shower wall, and then straightens up and ducks his head under the spray.

He just won’t jerk off until they’re home. It’s only a week - and not a whole week at that, and he’s gone that long before. It’s not impossible.

His cock twitches against his thigh at the thought, and Ted tries not to groan out loud as he scrubs his fingers through his hair instead of touching himself.

Sure, it’ll be worse because Bill is right there, and will be all week. They’ll be spending all their time together, sharing a bed, with no breaks for work or anything else.

Maybe - maybe if he gets desperate, he’ll get a chance some other day in the shower. Maybe Bill would turn on the TV or something later in the week, and he could try then - but right now he knows he’ll be too loud, and Bill is getting their dinner ready, and Ted just can’t feel comfortable jerking off in this little place, thinking about Bill - and he’s not so dumb he thinks he could manage to think about anything else right now.

Not when Bill was just in here, and the whole room still smells like him, and Ted can still close his eyes and think about the press of Bill’s hands as they slid against his skin.

Ted finishes up his shower, washing off while he totally keeps his hands off his cock. He turns the water to cold right at the end, resisting the urge to yelp and shivering his way through willing his erection away. Once he’s mostly calmed back down, he steps out of the shower and dries off.

He changes back into his dry clothes, and steps out of the bathroom still shivering a little, between the cold shower and the air conditioning.

“Made you a sandwich, dude,” Bill says from the couch, and Ted glances over to find him offering a plate.

Taking it with a grin, Ted settles on the couch, his knee bumping against Bill’s, and Bill turns on the TV as they eat together there on the couch.

Apparently there’s pretty awful reception out here, too, but Ted tries not to worry about it as he and Bill eat their food and make jokes about the crackling local channels.

The evening passes easily, a lot closer to the way they spend their time at home, and it’s around the usual time when Bill knocks his knee against Ted’s and stands up to stretch.

“We should probably head to bed, dude, if we’re gonna wake up and write tomorrow.”

“An excellent point, Bill,” Ted tells him with a nod. He stretches, too, still sitting on the couch, and then stands up to stretch again.

When he turns to follow Bill to the bedroom, he barely catches a glimpse of Bill’s face as he turns away. “C’mon, dude,” Bill mumbles, and Ted doesn’t really question it, just shrugging a little as they walk into the room together.

He falls onto the bed first, and squirms around to settle on the right side as he waits for Bill to join him.

It doesn’t feel so strange to sleep in one bed. Even in their bedroom at home, there’s not a lot of space in between them - Ted tells himself it’s just like they pushed the beds together or something.

Then Bill crawls onto the bed, and nudges Ted with his elbow on accident as he settles in, and they both bump into each other as they slide under the covers and chuckle awkwardly.

“You good, dude?” Bill asks, his voice close by Ted’s ear.

Ted nods. “Yeah, I’m good. Like you said, it’s just like - a sleepover.”

“Totally,” Bill whispers back.

Ted sees his fingers wiggling out of the corner of his eye, and he laughs as he turns onto his side so he can reach out and wiggle his fingers back against Bill’s.

“Goodnight, Ted,” Bill says, tangling his fingers with Ted’s for a moment.

“Night, Bill.”

Their hands fall together to the center of the bed - and then Bill turns quickly onto his other side, away from Ted, facing the wall.

Sleepily, he blinks at Bill’s back. It’s probably a good point though - they’ll probably sleep better turned away on their sides. Ted follows suit and turns towards the wall, and tries to stay curled up so he’s not pressed up against Bill.

It takes some time - but still lulled by the sounds of Bill’s breathing, Ted falls restlessly into sleep.

In the dark, he startles awake, sweating. At first, he’s not sure what’s going on or where he is - but soon he spots the paneling on the wall, and feels Bill’s back pressed against his own, warm and solid, and realizes they’re still at Missy’s beach place.

He’s overheated, and as he turns onto his stomach to try and rest his face against the cooler part of the pillow, he realizes he’s hard in his sleep shorts.

Worse - he realizes he’s fully hard and leaking, already desperate. Arousal rushes through his veins, and itches under his skin.

This probably wouldn’t have happened if he’d just jerked off in the shower, but now he’s stuck here, like this, in bed with Bill.

He pushes his hips down against the mattress, just once, and tries to muffle his choked off sound in the pillow - and that’s when he hears the sheets rustle beside him.

Bill’s not snuffling or snoring like he would normally be if he were asleep. Ted’s breath catches in his throat, and he tries not to make any noises at all, overly aware of the way his cock twitches between his stomach and the mattress, the way the sheets feel against his skin, and the way he can still feel Bill’s warmth, a line all along his side.

Then there’s a frustrated little sound beside him, and Ted hears a familiar slick sound, loud in the quiet of the room.

Whether it’s what woke him up or not, Ted can’t be sure - but Bill is jerking off, right there beside him, and trying desperately not to wake Ted up.

He knows he can’t pretend to be asleep, though. And now if he gets up and goes to the bathroom, Bill will know he was awake anyways, and might even see how hard he is.

Ted presses his face further into the pillow, and gasps a little as his hips shift against the bed.

Beside him, Bill makes another quiet noise, and tries to muffle it - and Ted’s cock hardens enough it makes him whine, which he can barely muffle in his own pillow.

“Ted?” Bill says out loud - and Ted lifts his head from the pillow, turning it to the side with a desperate gasp.

“Sorry,” he says, reaching down to wrap a hand around his own erection as he turns back onto his side. “Sorry I just - woke up.”

“Sorry if I woke you up, dude,” Bill tells him, his voice tight and miserable.

Ted shakes his head, rubbing his face against his pillow. “I don’t think so I think - I think I woke up cause I-” he cuts himself off, squeezing gently at his balls, tugging at them through his shorts. He tries not to whine - but he’s not sure he manages.

“Oh,” Bill says out loud, and Ted swallows at the rough sound of his voice.

For a moment, neither of them move, or try to say anything.

“I mean - I guess this isn’t that different from being at home. I mean - I’ve heard you before, dude. You’ve probably heard me, right?”

Ted shivers, and nods, not sure if Bill’s looking at him or not. “I never meant to, but sometimes I - yeah.”

“So it’s - it’s not that weird just cause we’re in the same bed, right? We should just - like if we just pretend it’s not different, it doesn’t have to be different, right?”

With his hand still pressed against his cock, it takes him a long time to even try and process Bill’s words. When he does - he’s not really sure what he means. They’ve never talked about it at home. It’s always kind of gone unsaid, Ted thought, that they just pretended so it didn’t make anything weird.

But here, now - Ted can hear as Bill’s hand slides over his cock again, starting to move slowly.

“Okay,” Ted says softly - and he pushes his burning cheek against the pillow and reaches inside his shorts to wrap a hand all the way around his cock.

He sucks in a breath, and bites his lip as he tries to hold it, using that to try and keep himself quiet as he pulls his foreskin back and rubs his thumb around the head of his cock.

As he pushes his hips forward into his hand, he can hear Bill make one of those quiet, choked grunting sounds, and it makes him shiver all over. The hair at the back of his neck stands up, and his nipples are hard, brushing against the fabric of his sleep shirt, he can feel it. He feels strangely sensitive all over - something that usually doesn’t happen just jerking off in the shower by himself.

Bill is right there, touching himself, listening, maybe even watching out of the corner of his eye, and Ted is still so worked up from getting turned on earlier today and refusing to jerk off.

Tightening his grip, Ted starts to jerk himself with a slow, steady rhythm, and the sound of it is loud in his own ears, ringing out in the room, much louder than the distant sound of the waves that he can still hear.

He can hear Bill, too, though, and soon their rhythm is synced up, both of them jerking themselves at the exact same pace - and that’s all it takes before Ted is coming, pleasure rushing from his hips up through his chest and down to his toes. He exhales in a rush, and pants into his pillow as he listens to Bill finishing up behind him, making quiet little sounds in the back of his throat before he stops, and the bed stops moving, both of them breathing heavy.

Neither of them manage to say anything, right after.

By the time Ted thinks maybe he’s thought of something, Bill’s breathing has evened out, and he snuffles in his sleep.

He decides they can just try to talk about it in the morning or something - and he falls back asleep, too.

In the morning, though, he wakes up before Bill, and the whole thing feels like a dream. Ted’s shorts are a little gross, tacky enough he changes out of them, but Bill looks just the same, flushed and sleep warm and golden in the sunlight, and it feels strange for Ted to think about what happened last night, if it really happened at all.

Why would Bill bring it up? They could have just both not said anything. Maybe Ted could have gone back to sleep and just come in his shorts, and maybe that’s what really happened anyways. It just doesn’t seem real that Bill would get off right next to Ted, knowing he was getting off too. It feels most atypical.

Pushing all of it from his mind, Ted goes into the kitchen and finds what he needs to make pancakes - he even finds chocolate chips in one of the cupboards, and uses them too.

By the time Bill stumbles out to the couch, the food is ready, and Ted is already eating.

“Go ahead, dude,” Ted tells him, trying not to talk with his mouth full. “Grab some before they get cold.”

Bill hums something like a thank you, and they both settle on the couch to eat, just like the day before.

They watch some TV, they make jokes, they grab their guitars and get to work on their songwriting - and neither of them mention what happened the night before.

Maybe there’s just nothing to talk about. Maybe Ted’s making a big deal out of nothing - it was just two dudes trying to get off in a most unusual situation, after all. It’s not like they actually touched each other, and it’s not like Bill knew what Ted had been thinking about. Bill was probably just jerking off like normal, and did his best to ignore Ted.

It makes more sense that way.

The good news is, nothing really seems strange or uncomfortable. They don’t sit further apart on the couch. Bill seems comfortable pulling his shirt off when the living room gets warm from the sun coming in all the windows in the middle of the day. Ted tries, as usual, not to stare, and keeps his focus on his guitar instead, plucking out a little tune while he waits, sort of half writing a song about Bill in his head - something that’s happened more than once.

They spend basically the whole day inside, just working on their music, all according to plan.

Then the sun sets, and they have dinner in front of the TV, and it gets to be closer to bedtime.

“Do you uh-” Bill starts, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Do you wanna like - take a shower or - go to bed first, dude? I mean we could try to - be in separate rooms.”

“Why?” Ted asks, a little confused by what Bill’s saying. “I mean we didn’t really do anything today, I’m not like - grody yet am I?”

Bill smiles a little, and snorts. “No, dude, I mean - I mean it’s not like we wouldn’t hear each other still, in separate rooms, you know, I just meant-”

Everything falls into place in Ted’s head, and he sits up straighter. “Oh! You mean for - oh.” Just the mention of it makes Ted’s cock start to fill out, and he presses his thighs together, turning his hips away from Bill. For most of the day, he’d managed to keep from thinking too hard, and he hadn’t gotten that turned on today - he thought maybe he’d be able to go back to his plan just to not jerk off for the rest of the week.

But apparently Bill’s going to, and Ted doesn’t want to make him feel weird about it.

“I mean, you’re probably right we’d hear either way so - I can stay out here if you want, dude, like if it’s weird-”

Bill shakes his head, and nudges his knee over against Ted’s. “No way, dude. It’s not weird. We’re just - you know, it’s not a big place. It’s probably even smaller than our place. Plus we can’t like - go to work or - the shower’s too close to the couch. I don’t mind if you don’t.”

Ted shakes his head. “I don’t mind.” His face feels hot, though, and he knows Bill must be able to see how flushed he is - but his cock twitches in his shorts, and all Ted wants to do now is jerk off with Bill. He knows he can’t look when they’re turned away, but he can still listen, and feel Bill close to him on the bed.

It’s probably bad, how much it’s most definitely not just two dudes jerking off in the same bed in his head. But - Ted’s happy just to be close to Bill, and he’s determined he won’t make it weird for him.

They both make it into the bedroom, and turn away to change into their pajamas. Ted feels kind of jittery - nervous about what they’re doing, even though he’s supposed to just relax and treat it like normal and let it happen. He can’t seem to get rid of the tension in his stomach.

Once they’re both laying down, facing the wall, away from each other, they both just breathe into the quiet room for a minute or two. Ted doesn’t want to be the one to touch himself first - but he’s starting to get desperate just thinking about it.

Thankfully, the bedding rustles beside him, and Bill’s back curves, nudging against Ted’s, and he lets out a long breath from the other side of the bed - and Ted’s pretty sure he started jerking off.

By the time he slides his hand into his shorts, it sounds like Bill’s jerking himself properly, and Ted bites his lip to muffle a whimper as his cock twitches in his own grip.

Then Bill stops - and Ted can’t stop moving his own hand, already into a rhythm, so he just gasps and tries to hold his breath again - tries not to make too much noise, in case it’s throwing Bill off.

“Ted,” Bill says softly, and his voice sounds so loud in the still silence of the dark room.

That makes Ted stop - squeezing gently at his cock as he shivers. “What?” he pants out.

“You - you don’t have to be quiet, you know. It’s just me, dude. The - the neighbors aren’t here or anything and it’s - it’s okay, dude,” Bill says, and his hand, just his knuckles, reach back and brush against Ted’s hip.

The touch makes Ted shiver again, and he bucks his hips forward, thrusting into his fist, and he moans out loud, failing to bite his lip or even try to silence himself with Bill encouraging him - practically telling him to make noise. He feels sensitive all over, turning to rub his cheek against the pillow as he starts to tug himself in earnest again, pulling his foreskin down over the head of his cock, shivering and whining as he does.

He can hear Bill behind him, too, starting to move his hand again, the slick sounds perfectly audible even over Ted’s own hand and his sighing.

On one particularly good thrust, Ted curls up a little, and he can feel where his back just presses against Bill’s, the warmth of their sticking skin. He shivers, and it startles another loud sound out of him, another moan - and though he presses this one into the pillow a little, it lingers as he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock.

He can hear, then, as Bill makes his own little choked off sound - and his body tenses, and his hand stops, and Ted knows he just got off.

He knows Bill’s probably still thinking about some babe, like an actress, or maybe even Joanna, but for just a moment it seems like Ted’s noises made him get off faster. It seems like it was faster than it was last night, and the concept that Bill likes listening to him, that he really is listening, makes Ted tighten his hand and fuck faster into his own fist, squeezing his eyes shut tight and making a desperate little sound each time he pulls his hand back and exposes the head of his cock to the open air of the bedroom.

With just a few more shivering thrusts into his own hand, he comes, trying to catch most of it in his palm. He misses a little, and blinks down at where it lands on his stomach and his thigh, and the sheets. He uses his clean hand to tuck himself back in his boxers, then grabs a kleenex off the bedside table and wipes off his hand and his stomach - something he had wished he’d done the night before. After a quiet moment, both of them still breathing heavy, he offers Bill a clean tissue with his clean hand.

“Did you need-” he asks softly, not really even knowing how to finish.

“Thanks, Ted,” Bill says, and their fingers brush as little as Bill takes the tissue and turns away again to clean himself off.

Ted thinks about Bill’s stomach, all spattered with cum - the way the tissue would look moving over his skin. He has an abrupt urge to lean over and stop Bill, to lick the cum off his skin, or to suck it off his fingers. He shivers again, oversensitive, his softening cock twitching a little in his boxers.

“Goodnight, Ted,” Bill says softly from where he’s already turned away, facing the wall.

“Night, Bill,” Ted replies - though he turns carefully onto his back, and glances at Bill’s curls, the way the moonlight catches in the frizz from the way his hair had probably been moving restlessly against the pillows.

He sighs a little, and then closes his eyes, and tries to sleep.

His dreams are all restless, just flashes of things he can barely remember - and he wakes up in the morning all sweaty and tangled up in the sheets, his lower back sticking against Bill’s. He shivers as he pulls away, and sits up to push his hair out of his face.

Bill’s still fast asleep - snoring softly. Ted looks over at him, at the place where his shirt has ridden up, at his lips, pink and parted in his sleep, and his messy hair.

The urge to reach out and touch is overwhelming in a way it usually isn’t. Usually, Ted does a pretty good job of keeping his hands to himself - but he keeps hearing Bill’s little noises in his head, thinking about him jerking off, the press of their skin - and he has to stand up and make his way to the shower.

As he stands under the spray, though, he looks down at his cock - and he doesn’t want to jerk off. If he jerks off now, he could probably still do it tonight with Bill, but it just feels strange now they have a kind of arrangement while they’re here. He wants to wait - so flushing even under the shower water, he keeps his hands above his waist, and he does.

By the time he gets out, Bill is already awake and in the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as he squints into the refrigerator.

“Morning, Bill,” Ted says, leaning against the counter.

“Hey, Ted,” Bill greets him with a sleepy smile, resting his chin against the fridge door to peek over it. After a moment, though, he frowns slightly, and blinks. “Hey I didn’t uh - hear you or anything in the shower-”

Ted flushes, surprised Bill brought it up, but shakes his head and ducks behind his hair. “I didn’t, dude. That’s - I was just kind of sweaty, you know. Wanted to rinse off.”

“Oh. Makes sense,” Bill agrees easily, and he smiles again as he goes back to finding something they can make for breakfast.

In the end, there’s not really a lot of options, so they just grab some bowls for cereal and settle back on the couch to eat.

Of course, as their knees nudge on the couch, and Ted finishes his breakfast - he can’t seem to get Bill’s words out of his head. Was Bill really listening for him in the shower? Is he as invested in this whole situation as Ted is? Just the idea is enough to make Ted feel kind of sensitive - he rubs his hands against his thighs, and squirms to try and get comfortable on the couch, and tries not to think about jerking off.

But - Bill is right there, and his knee presses against Ted’s. His skin is warm and soft, and Ted is pretty sure it would be all over - on his chest and his stomach and between his thighs, and behind his knees. Ted wants to touch him so badly - wants to rub his palms over Bill’s skin and just - feel him. He closes his eyes and swallows, and tries to stop thinking about the peek of Bill’s nipple through the sleeve of his open tank top, and the way the light catches the hair on his legs.

An elbow nudges against Ted’s side. “Ted, you okay?”

Ted opens his eyes, and whips his head around to nod. “Yeah, dude, sorry. I think I’m just - tired. Maybe I didn’t get enough sleep.”

Bill nods, and pats his hand against Ted’s knee. “I get that, dude. It got pretty warm last night.” Then, Bill’s hand lingers, there on Ted’s skin. “I mean we could like - if you wanted to take a nap or something, we could.”

The “we” hangs Ted up - because Bill doesn’t really seem tired at all. His hand is still warm against Ted’s knee, too, resting on the inside, basically on his thigh, and it makes Ted all too aware of the other thing they’ve been doing in bed. “You mean just like - actually taking a nap or-” Ted trails off, still staring at Bill’s hand.

“I mean, whatever you think would help, dude,” Bill says easily.

It’s still bright daylight, and they’re both barely awake as it is. The longer Bill’s hand lingers on his skin, the more Ted can feel his cock starting to get interested again - and when Bill’s thumb shifts against the inside of his thigh, Ted can feel his cock twitch in his shorts.

Quickly, he stands up and spins around, sort of hovering a hand over his half-hard cock as he stumbles towards the bedroom. “Yeah, we should - uh - let’s go.”

“Okay, dude,” Bill agrees, and he follows close behind Ted, hands on his hips briefly as they try to share the tiny hallway leading to the equally tiny bedroom.

Ted falls back onto the bed, and starts to settle on his side, but it feels strange when Bill is still standing up, looking at him, and the sunlight is streaming in through the windows. Even with the overhead lights still off, it’s so bright, and Ted can’t take his eyes off of Bill.

“Dude do you wanna-” Bill starts, but he cuts himself off, and adjusts himself in his shorts. Ted’s eyes fall to his hand, and he swallows.

“Huh?” Ted says, still looking at the tendons on the back of Bill’s hand, and the way they stand out as he squeezes himself.

“I mean - cause it’s still so bright it’s - it wouldn’t be weird if we - didn’t face the wall, right? I feel like it would be weirder if we couldn’t see each other, dude.”

It doesn’t feel like it makes a lot of sense - but Ted can’t think clearly enough to argue anything else. If Bill wants to do it with them facing each other, Ted doesn’t mind. So he nods, and turns towards the center of the bed, and looks back up at Bill, waiting for him to join.

For a moment, Bill stands there, his mouth hanging open, then he licks his lips and nods as he gets onto the bed on his knees and settles on his side, facing Ted. His face is all flushed, his mouth bright pink and still damp - and Ted wants to kiss him so bad he’s aching with it, but he knows that’s probably too far.

Instead, he closes his eyes, and pushes the waistband of his shorts down to free his cock, so he can wrap his hand around it.

“Whoa,” Bill says softly, and Ted opens his eyes, blinking as he looks at Bill’s face.

“What - _hn_ \- what is it, dude?” Ted says, slowly starting to jerk himself.

“I’ve just - never seen you hard before, dude. I didn’t realize you were so-”

“So wha-” Ted says, but he looks down, and sees Bill wrapping his hand around his own cock, and breathes out his own quiet, “Whoa.”

Bill’s cock is pink and hard in his hand, and already leaking at the tip. Bill kind of has a point - while Ted’s caught glimpses of him changing and stuff, because they live together, there’s something different about seeing Bill when he’s hard, and when he’s got a hand wrapped around himself. It’s hot in a way that Ted hadn’t even really considered. Once he’s started looking, his eyes seem stuck there, caught on Bill’s movements, the way he gets himself off, and what he looks like while he does.

For a second, he’s so caught up in watching that he forgets to move his own hand, and Bill knocks their knees together, leaving their shins pressed together, and Ted shivers with it.

“C’mon, dude, keep going,” Bill tells him.

Ted nods, and whines as he thrusts into his hand, hooking his leg over Bill’s where they’re already so close.

“Ted,” Bill pants out, and Ted’s cock twitches in his fist at the sound of Bill saying his name like that.

“Yeah, Bill?”

A hand lands on Ted’s hip, bare where he’s pushed down his shorts, and Ted curls forward with a shudder.

“Do you - want some help, dude? Do you mind if I touch you?”

Just the idea is almost enough to make Ted come - but he shakes his head and squeezes at the base of his cock. “No it’s - yeah, you can help if you want, dude.”

“Just wanna make sure you get off, dude - maybe it’ll make it easier to take a nap, you know?” Bill says, brushing his fingers over Ted’s before Ted lets go - and then Bill wraps a hand around his cock.

His palm is warm and just a little bit rough against Ted’s skin - but Bill pulls back, and spits into his palm, and reaches back down to twist his hand around Ted’s cock. Ted shivers and moans out loud, grabbing at Bill’s arm with his hand, squeezing at his forearm and feeling the flex of the muscle under his hand.

They’re touching so much now - his hand on Bill’s arm, his leg wrapped around Bill’s, Bill’s hand on his cock - and Bill only pushes closer, getting a better angle to jerk Ted off with a steady rhythm.

Ted keeps pushing up into Bill’s grip, unable to stay still, sensitive and hot all over. Bill’s hand is so different from his own, smaller and rougher, his grip a little tighter, and it keeps making him aware all over again that Bill is jerking him off, which makes him even more turned on. He bites his lip as he whines and pants - and then his eyes fly open when Bill’s other hand reaches up and a thumb rests just under his lower lip.

“Don’t do that, dude - let me hear you.”

His mouth falls open around a moan - and Bill rubs just under the head of his cock, and gives him one more firm twisting stroke, and Ted comes, all over Bill’s hand and his stomach.

Afterwards, they’re both breathing heavy, and Bill is still watching him, thumb pushing gently over Ted’s cock until he shivers, and Bill pulls away.

For a moment, they just lay there, staring at each other, and then Ted glances down and realizes Bill’s still hard.

“Dude - do you want me to help you too?”

“You don’t have to,” Bill says, starting to pull back.

Ted shakes his head, and shifts forward. “I want to, dude. If you want me to - I wanna help you, too.”

“Okay,” Bill agrees, his flush deepening as he flexes his leg against Ted’s, where they’re still all tangled up. “As long as you want to.”

“Yes way, dude.” Ted looks down, and watches as he wraps his own hand around Bill’s cock. Bill’s so hot in his hand, his skin so soft, and Ted slowly starts to move, trying to work up to a rhythm even at the new angle.

Bill watches his hand with his mouth hanging open - looking so caught up in what Ted’s doing, so turned on, all because of the way Ted’s touching him. Ted squeezes a little bit tighter, twisting his hand the way Bill did, trying to see if what Bill did to him is what he likes best - and it makes Bill moan out loud, his hand reaching up to grab at Ted’s shoulder, keeping him close.

Ted keeps jerking him, and watching his face, and when he tightens his grip a little more, twisting right at the head of Bill’s cock, panting as he does - Bill tenses up and comes.

It lands mostly on Ted’s stomach - but some of it drools out over his hand, too, and Ted looks at it there, captivated by the way it looks against his skin, by the fact that he made it happen, and felt it happen.

“Ted,” Bill pants out, and Ted looks back up at his face, gently letting go of Bill’s cock.

“Yeah?”

But Bill doesn’t say anything - instead he reaches out and wraps a hand around the back of Ted’s neck, and kisses him, right on the mouth.

Bill’s lips are damp, and still a little chapped - but Ted is so surprised it’s happening at all that he pulls back, blinking in shock.

His eyes fluttering open, Bill looks back, and then pulls his hand away from Ted’s neck. “Uh - sorry, dude, I guess I just - Kissing’s probably weird, isn’t it?”

Ted shakes his head, and nudges back in, close against Bill, their noses brushing. “It doesn’t have to be, dude. Not - if you want to. I want to. So it’s fine, right?”

“Totally,” Bill agrees, nodding - and then he kisses Ted again, just a soft smudge, lips against lips, and this time Ted kisses him back, leaning in hard, his hand pressing against the back of Bill’s head to keep him close for the kiss.

They trade soft presses of lips until Bill licks into Ted’s mouth - and Ted moans, his jaw falling open easily, and their kisses get messy. It’s wet, and hot, and Bill kind of ends up licking his chin, but Ted doesn’t care at all.

When they both pull back, panting, they lock eyes again, both of them flushed, their lips all red and wet. Then Bill wrinkles his nose and turns his head. “Dude - did you just get cum in my hair?”

He really doesn’t realize until Bill’s said it - but then he realizes he did actually lose track of his messy hand, and he laughs so hard he doubles forward, his forehead knocking against Bill’s chest. “Sorry, dude!”

“Ted!” Bill cries out, but he’s laughing, too, shoving at Ted’s chest with his own messy hand, getting cum all over him, too.

Still giggling, Ted grabs Bill’s hand and licks at it playfully, sticking out his tongue - but that makes Bill’s breath catch, and he stops laughing - and Ted smiles a little, arousal stirring in his stomach.

“Yeah?” Ted asks, wrapping his leg tighter around Bill’s.

“Yeah, dude, but - seriously we gotta get a shower, I am not gonna have cum dry in my hair.”

Ted giggles again, but nods and hops out of the bed on still-shaking legs. “Fair enough, dude!”

“Uh - round two in the shower, though?” Bill asks, wrapping his hands around Ted’s hips again as they make the short walk to the bathroom.

“Totally,” Ted agrees, nodding and grinning.

“And uh-” Bill says, sounding oddly nervous.

Surprised, Ted turns around to look at his face, and finds Bill ducking his head. He’s looking at the floor now - or maybe Ted’s feet, or his own, but he won’t make eye contact.

“This is like - this isn’t just a one time thing, right? Like you wanna - you wanna keep doing it? Cause there’s - a bunch of stuff I wanna do with you, dude.”

Ted’s heart speeds up in his chest, and he smiles. “Yes way, Bill.” He wraps his arms around Bill’s shoulders and tugs him close for a hug, nuzzling at the top of his head. “I wanna do - whatever. Everything, dude. I’m totally in.”

Bill pulls back, and smiles up at him - and then breaks into laughter and stumbles away. “Now you got cum on your face, dude.”

Laughing, Ted grabs at the waistband of Bill’s shorts, tugging at the elastic as he stumbles along behind. “Dude!” he cries out - but they both just laugh together as they bump into each other in the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

And still - even with both of them all grody, when Ted leans down for another kiss - Bill kisses him back with a happy hum, and no complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> well - TA DA i hope you enjoyed it. nice to be back writing some smut again, i hope it was good and everyone had fun. feel free to let me know here or on twitter also @showbenis, and thanks for reading!


End file.
